Chess Piece
by Blank ojou-sama
Summary: Akashi never joined their after school hangouts, because of his strict father. One day, all of them gave him a chess piece representing each one of them, but that didn't stop Akashi's loneliness and sadness from growing. "As per agreement you are to cut your contacts to those...useless people" his father once said to him. Can they bring him back before it's too late?
1. A chess piece for each one of us

"Akashi! Let's go and eat some popsicles!" Aomine along with the other members of the Generation of Miracles, invited Akashi one day after basketball practice. Akashi's eyes obviously lit up for a millisecond and was about to accept the invitation but he immediately compose himself

"I apologize but I politely decline your offer" he slightly averted his gaze, as if looking to someone, and only, only Kuroko was able to notice it. He followed Akashi's gaze and noticed a bodyguard, based on his attire, looking at Akashi with a very watchful eyes. Midorima arranged his glasses and looked at Akashi with a knowing eyes

"Ehhh?~ Akashicchi! There's a new store and we wanted to visit it with you~" Kise whined

"I said I'm not coming" he replied this time, more sternly

"We understand, then Akashi-kun we'll be going" Kuroko said, trying not to make things harder for Akashi. They bid their goodbyes and exited the room.

"It's a shame Akachin can't come again either..." Murasakibara said while munching his snacks

"So we failed again eh?" Aomine said

"Akashi has a reason" the green head Midorima suddenly said, looking at the window and saw a limousine waiting for Akashi at the back of the school

"Let's get going" Kuroko said

"Yeah, I'm sure Akashi can go with us next time!" Aomine said, throwing his fist in the air

"You can come out now" Akashi demanded

"Young master, you are being summoned by your father"

"Tell him... I'll be there" he answered with an emotionless voice and a blank eyes

* * *

><p><em>"You are a disgrace!" His father said, slapping him in the face<em>

_"99/100? Did you not remember what your teachers taught you?" His father's face maybe emotionless but the aura he's emitting is enough to make little Akashi shiver_

_"I did not, otou sama" Akashi said putting up a brave face_

_"An Akashi doesn't make any mistakes! You shall not sleep nor eat until I say so!" He said sternly, pushing Akashi in the wall and making the glass decoration fall down into him_

_"Akashi-sama!" One of the maid said as she went to pick up the fallen kid on the floor to tend his wounds_

_"Deliver him to the study room immediately!"_

* * *

><p>"You will quit playing basketball" his father once said. That order made his son perk up<p>

"I don't understand father. We agreed that I only have to quit if my grades wavered" the redhead answered, his ruby eyes clashing with his father's red orange ones

"Basketball won't do any good to you and your teammates..."

"What about my teammates" Akashi suddenly become alerted, knowing full well that his father he can destroy them anytime he want

"They're useless" he said as he watch his son flinch a little. Akashi kept a straight face but underneath his hands are balled into fists.

"May I be excuse for this dinner" he excused himself, losing all the appetite he had a while ago

" Seijuro." He stopped his son before he can exit from the dining room

"If you lose, you will quit basketball and cut all contacts from those... useless person"

"...I understand, otou-sama"

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Akashi asked staring at the box in his hands<p>

"Akashi-kun, that's our gift" Kuroko said

"Well Akashicchi! It's our first win after all and it's our thank you gift!" Kise said grinning happily

"I wanted to give you sweets but Midochin said that you don't like sweet~"

"And this carrot wanted you to give your lucky item!" Aomine said teasing Midorima and ignoring his protest

"I appreciate the effort but why must you give this to me?" Akashi asked

"Because your our captain! Open it!" Aomine cheered. Akashi opened it and smiled at what's inside. It's a chess pieces; a king that is painted red, a the queen piece is painted with a purple color, the bishop is painted dark blue, the knight has a color of green, the rook has a color of yellow and the pawn is painted in a teal color

"That pieces represented each one of us" Kuroko explained. Akashi's lips formed a small sincere smile that none of them has ever seen.

"Ah t-that's right! We'll still be a team until high school! Right?" Aomine broke the silence while laughing loudly.

* * *

><p><em>"Sei, basketball is about teamwork" his sweet mother said to him, handling him an orange ball<em>

_"When you're playing with everyone you make friends and at the same time you're also having fun" she smiled sweetly_

_"Fun? Friends?" A very unfamiliar words rolled into Akashi's tongue_

_"Hai"_

_"But otou-sama said that friends are useless"_

_"That's wrong. When playing basketball all you have to do is to have fun with your teammates"_

_"Really?" Akashi's eyes sparkled at the thought_

_"I promise until my very last breath I'm going to teach you about the different colors of the life!"_

_"Uhm!" But after a few months Akashi's mother died from an unknown illness. Making his life more miserable and making him more unhappy _

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun, are you free today?" Kuroko asked hoping for a positive answer<p>

"I'm sorry Kuroko" he replied with a hint of guilt in his eyes "I'll be leaving now"

"Still no eh?" Aomine said popping beside Kuroko

"I told you so~" Murasakibara said

"Ah, I forgot to bring this to Akashi-kun" they looked at Kuroko's direction and was surprised to see a box of books in his hands

"Oi?!"

"Kurokocchi what is that?!" the yellow haired teen asked

"I borrowed this from Akashi-kun, and I have to give this back"

"That whole box?!" Aomine shouted

"Hai"

"Midorimacchi you know where Akashicchi lives right?"

"Hmph" Midorima replied refusing to tell them about Akashi's house... more like, mansion

"Oi what's with the reply?" Aomine said feeling pissed

"I know where Akachin's house is~"

* * *

><p>"H-house, he said..." Aomine muttered<p>

"Wow! Sugoi!" Kise shouted gleefully

"Ano... is this Akashi's house?" Kuroko asked reassuring it to Midorima and to Murasakibara. In front of them is a big humongous mansion, in Kyoto.

"Here we go~" Murasakibara said as he pressed the doorbell

"Akashi's residence how may I help you?" A voice said in the intercom

"We're here for Akashi Seijuro" this time it was Midorima who said it, without another word the gate opened and in front of the door there are maid and butlers lined up to welcome them

"Sugoi" Kise and Aomine muttered to theirselves

"Good evening Midorima-sama and to your friends, may I ask what brings you here?" The head of the bodyguards asked, accompanied by the head of the maids beside him

"We're here to return this to Akashi-kun" Kuroko bluntly said

"...S-seijuro-sama isn't her-" the head of the maids were disrupted when they heard a loud crash upstairs

"As you can see Seijuro-sama isn't here" the male said

"Oi! What was that?" Aomine said alerted

CRASH! KABLAG!

"We'll bring this to Seijuro-sama, thank you for your concern but it's nothing" the maid nervously said while getting the box from Kuroko's grasp

"Don't ignore us!"

"Please leave" the head of the bodyguards said

"Seijuro!" A voice boomed in the mansion

"Let's leave" Midorima said dragging Kise and Aomine. He thanked the maid and the bodyguard before leaving the mansion

"Murasakibara!" He called as he saw the tall male hesitated. Kuroko looked at the mansion his pupils narrowed as he saw the maids and the bodyguards panicking for some reason

"We'll take our leave" he said bowing politely then followed the rest of the team

"What the hell was that?!" Aomine said stomping his feet after being dragged by Midorima

"Midorima-kun, was that Akashi-kun's father?" Kuroko asked, Midorima nodded as a reply

"Then why?"

"Akachin's father was always like that..." Murasakibara explained looking at his untouched snacks

"He has to be perfect, that's what his father wanted" Midorima said. The rest of them was left speechless. They separated their ways quietly after riding the train.

* * *

><p>"The only one who can beat me is me"<p>

"Akachin basketball is boring~"

"It's so easy-ssu"

"My shooting is always accurate"

...Everything changed so fast, they're getting stronger. He can't control them anymore. Akashi realized that...

"Basketball is not fun anymore"

After a few weeks, things changed, everything change. All of them changed even Akashi. They didn't find basketball fun anymore. They separated schools, and become rivals in basketball. Kuroko brought back their love for basketball, one by one and won the winter cup. After that they became friends again, but because of Akashi's father and Akashi's agreement, after a few weeks he cut all his contacts from them

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun's leaving?" Kuroko raised his voice uncharacteristically<p>

"It's not like I care... I heard it from my father" Midorima whispered

"Baka! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Aomine shouted

"Minechin... we can't do anything..." Murasakibara slapping them with the truth

"...Akashicchi is..."

"But everything's fine for the past few weeks?!" Kise argued. Kuroko's eyes widened for a few seconds as he realized something

"I understand now..." he muttered

"What?" Aomine asked

"Akashi-kun lied"

"Ha?!"

* * *

><p><em>"Akashicchi now that we're all together again, let's have some posicle!" Kise cheerfully said<em>

_"Why popsicle~?" Murasakibara asked_

_"Eh? Because Akashicchi missed the times that we ate all together!"_

_"Oi that's right Akashi! You have to compensate"_

_"Aomine, I don't like the way you use the word 'compensate'" Akashi said smirking dangerously_

_"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun has a point. You didn't join our hangouts most of the time, but you can now right?"Kuroko asked sipping at his milkshake._

_Akashi hesitated for a few seconds before clearing his throat "Of course, Kuroko"...but Kuroko saw it, he saw him hide his clenched fist in his pocket... a sign that he is lying -_

* * *

><p>"An Akashi must not have any flaws! An Akashi must be perfect! Yet you lost to an unknown school! Your a shame!" His father sternly said throwing the newspaper on the ground. Akashi stood straight in front of his father, not batting an eye<p>

"As per agreement, you are to quit basketball and to fly back to America!" He sternly said

"But otou-sam-!" Akashi tried to argue with his father but he just received a punch in the face

"You should be ashamed." He just gritted his teeth to prevent himself from making any noise

"If you do not agree, I myself will get rid of those useless pawns"

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, you received a package!" Kuroko's grandmother called. It's been a few months since Akashi disappeared and they are still trying to find him even if deep inside, they knew well that it is almost impossible to find him.<p>

"Obaa-chan, who is it from"

"It's from... are~ there isn't any name on it"

"I'll get it, thank you" Kuroko politely thanked the delivery man and went to his bedroom, carrying the small box with him. He opened the box slowly and carefully before whispering to himself

"I wonder who is it from-!" His blue eyes widened in surprise as his pupils narrowed, his body became numb and tears started to gather in his eyes. His consciousness were brought back when he heard his phone ring. He reluctantly answered it and was surprised to hear a voice that they've been longing to hear he didn't let him speak first as he said the first word comes in his mind

"What does this mean?" His voice were higher than usual but he didn't care anymore

"...- Arigato" and then the other line hung up. He stared at his phone then back to the package...

.

.

It was the blue pawn that he gave to Akashi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kyaa! It's good to back writing a KnB fanfic again! Well, this is a story that has been in my mind even before I made the story 'Let's play basketball again, someday' and for some reason it can't get out of my mind XD Anyways, this story happens when Akashi is still an Oreshi that's all and Kurisumasu omedeto minna!**


	2. We meet again

Kuroko sat in a bench across the convenience store while drinking his favorite drink, vanilla milkshake. It's summer and he could hear the cicadas chirping loudly. He touched his chest to feel the necklace on his neck. He looked at it with a sad eyes, after he received the package from Akashi he hooked it to a lace to bring it with him all the time. He learned that the other members receive a package as well. They were depressed even Midorima, who just didn't want to admit it

'Akashi-kun really cut his ties with all of us afterall' he thought sipping at his drink. He was about to leave when he bumped at a man, accidentally spilling the milkshake all over his clothes

"Ah, I apologize, here" the man, wearing a black hood, (which is kind of suspicious for Kurolo since it's summer) said as he immediately searched for his handkerchief and handed it to Kuroko but stop as if his body froze

"No it's ok-!" Kuroko stopped as the air around him died down

'...that voice' he thought. He looked at the man, even thou the shadow is covering most of the man's face he caught a glimpse of his features

"...Akashi-kun?" A gust of wind passed by knocking the man's hood, revealing a familiar face...

"Akashi-kun" this time, Kuroko managed to keep a straight face.

"...Kuroko, it's nice to see you again" Akashi replied casually.

"Likewise" he answered at the same time observing the latter... he still has the same crimson hair that puts the blood into shame, the eyes that matches his hair, the mighty aura that's always with him, his calculating gaze, but for some reason his eyes are bearing sadness and tiredness in it, there are bags under his eyes and he is paler than usual

"How have you been?" Kuroko asked

"I'm fine, thank you for asking" his eyes narrowed as he looked at the latter's clenched hands

"I should be going, I apologized for spilling your milkshake" he said as he passed by Kuroko

"Akashi-kun!" He called out when he saw him stop he continued "please keep this" he handed him a piece of paper before bowing and leaving. Akashi looked at the piece of paper in his hand... it was their cellphone numbers. He smiled and silently thanked Kuroko and kept the paper hidden in his pocket. He expected him to asked him many questions, like most of the usually would do

'But I guess you really are different, Kuroko' he turned around and kept walking to the opposite direction

* * *

><p><em>"Shintarou, I choose to be an enemy" Akashi's piercing gaze meet Midorima's gaze. They are in the student council room playing shogi. <em>

_"Hmph, is it perhaps that your looking for an opponent to defeat you?..." He asked placing the shogi piece in one of the tiles. Akashi's lips curved upwards while humming as if the question amused him _

_"I am absolute, Shintarou" he said making a move for his turn. Midorima's eyebrows knitted in concentration before answering _

_"...or is it perhaps that you wanted to be an enemy because you don't have any choice" he asked gripping his lucky item, while trying to match the latter's gaze. Akashi's eyes widened in a fraction before a smirk grimaced his lips _

_"Shintarou..." he said while making a move that captured the opponent's king_

_ "ōte" he said smoothly _

_"I know" he answered rather, irritated for losing the game_

_ "Ah, I have to leave. If you'll excuse me" Akashi said grabbing his uniform blazer_

_ "Akashi" he called out, he saw him tilt his head to know his listening "your answer" Akashi just replied with a small smile before completely heading out. Midorima stood alone in the room, he went to the shogi board looking at the King piece _

* * *

><p>"Akashi-sama we're here" the chauffeur said breaking Akashi's stupor. He went out of the car telling the chauffeur to wait for him as he handed him the flowers. He arranged the wrinkles of his pants before turning to his companion<p>

"You shall not tell this to father" he said sternly. He walked straight and each step his hands were tightening the grip around the bouquet. He stopped at a certain place bowing slightly before placing the bouquet in the ground, he traced the name with his finger before muttering a word

"...Okaa-sama"

* * *

><p><em> "Sei-kun, you're a really strong boy..." her mother whispered to him, her once lovely voice is now laced with tiredness and exhausted tone. Her eyelids were dropping and she is as pale as the sheet and her bones were showing in her skin. Little Akashi stood straight beside his mother wanting to hug her, to cry, to tell her the words that he wanted to say but he can't... because his father said that an Akashi must not have any flaws. So he was just staring at his mother with an emotionless face and his hands were placed behind his back.<em>

_"Sei" her mother said smiling sweetly_

_ "My son... I love you, always remember that" she said, her voice cracking as she speak. Akashi nods as a reply a small smile gracing his lips, and that was enough for both of them_

_ "Seijuro" his father voice boomed as he entered the bedroom _

_"Hai, otou-sama" he replied, immediately understanding his father. He bowed politely before leaving the room. Not knowing that, that was the last time he would see his mother alive_

* * *

><p>He bowed to the gravestone before leaving and entering the car then he gave an instruction to the driver<p>

* * *

><p>"Nice pass Kuroko!" Aomine praised as he received the ball Kuroko passed. They are currently playing 3 on 2 basketball with Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima on the first team and Aomine and Kuroko on the other team<p>

"You're not gonna passed by me~" Murasakibara said lazily blocking his attempt shot and succeeding in it, he passed it to Midorima who did a high arc 3 point shoot

"That bastard!" Aomine hissed wiping his sweats

"Let's take a break!" Momoi she handed them each a towel and a water bottle

"Summer sure is hot, ssu!" Kise complained

"Ah Midorimacchi! What's that?" He asked noticing the latter's thing with him

"It's today's lucky item, as for..." and he started blabbering about oha asa which made Aomine irritated and blamed Kise for asking Midorima such a question. Murasakibara munched quietly on the corner while Momoi was trying to calm them down. Kuroko drank in his bottle feeling disappointed for drinking water instead of vanilla milkshake. He was about to help Momoi in calming them down if it's not just for his phone that vibrated indacating that there is a message for him. He flipped it open and was suprised to received a message from an unknown number; nevertheless he clicked it

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: XXXXX**

**Subject:**

**Good game.**

**-S.**

"Akashi-kun" he unconsciously raised his voice higher than he expected

"Ha?!" They shouted clearly surprised

"Akashi-kun just texted me" he said showing him the message he just received

"It means..." Kise said

"He's near" Midorima finished the sentence for him

"That's right" A figure emerged from the back of the tree near the court. Akashi himself was standing in front of them wearing a fine silver color suit without a tie and the first button on his polo were unbuttoned.

"It's been a while" it merely passed by a second but all of them saw it... a happy and at the same time a longing look in his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I'm really really torn between making it a one shot or giving it a chance. But I thought that, I really like to expand Akashi's life and I'm having a hard time finding a fanfics about Akashi's life so... here I ended up making one. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Déjà vu

"Bring me to the court near to Teiko" he ordered his chauffeur

"Yes Seijuro-sama, but wouldn't that make Akashi-sama angry at you, young master?" He asked worryingly

"That's why you won't tell this to _anyone_" he ordered emphasizing the word "anyone" as he removed the tie wrapped around his neck and loosened his polo by removing the first button in it

"I-i understand, Seijuro-sama" he obediently said before opening the car door for his master

* * *

><p>"We're here, young master" his chauffeur said once they reached their destination<p>

"Thank you" he politely said but also giving his chauffeur a look before exiting the car. He walked slowly towards the court until he was near enough to hear the squeaking of the court floor as the rubber of his former team's shoes' made contact in it. He hid behind the tree keeping an eye on them, until he felt his hand shake. He looked at it with a wide eyes as realization dawned in him... He's shaking because he longed to play basketball; the sports he dearly love, the sports that made him feel free and alive...

'Perhaps there's more into that' he thought clenching his hands and putting it near his chest suddenly finding it hard to breath... He longed to be with them, to laugh with them and to join their hangouts. His tears are threatening to fall but before it could happen, he punched the tree near him in anger...

**CLACK!**

...he stared at the fallen object from his suit pocket

_"That pieces represented each one of us" Kuroko said_

'Ah the chess piece' he thought he was about to grab it but decided not to

'who am I kidding' he added ignoring the pain and the blood in his hand

"Nice pass, Tetsu!" He heard Aomine complimented. His head snapped back at the game

'Dejá vu' he said to himself

* * *

><p><em> Cicadas are chirping loudly. There's not much people since it's too hot for them to go out and about... well of course except for the GoM <em>

_"Nice pass, Tetsu!" Aomine shouted as he received Kuroko's pass. In the middle of the day they are playing 3 on 3 with Aomine, Kuroko and Kise on the first team while the rest are on Akashi's team _

_"Minna! Please go and take a break!" Momoi said in extremely tired voice. She had been telling them to rest for about three times but nobody is listening in her, they were to focused in the game _

_"I suppose I would agree with Momoi taking a rest" Akashi said standing properly from his defense posture._

_"Ha?! W-wha! Are you kidding we're in the middle of the game!" Aomine said obviously pissed _

_"Thanks Akaschin~ I want to eat snaks~" Murasakibara agreed without a second_

_ "Let's just listen to Akashi-kun" Kuroko said _

_"Ah but Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! We're still having fun!" Kise whined but saw everyone already walking towards the bench _

_"Uwwahh! Midorimacchi!" He wailed trying to keep Midorima from leaving..._

_"Hmph!" ... but seems like he just ignored him _

_"Ah nice work every one!" Momoi said handling them each a towel and a water _

_"Oi Satsuki what's this?" Aomine said grabbing the camera he found at her bag _

_"Dai chan! That's mine! My mom brought it for me yesterday" she said trying to reach it from Aomine _

_"There's still no picture?... lame" he said with a bored expression_

_ "Since Momoi san have a camera why don't we take a picture?" Kuroko suggested_

_ "Ah! Kurokocchi! That's a great idea" Kise cheered _

_"I don't mind. I actually like your idea, Kuroko" Akashi agreed _

_"Don't care~" Murasakibara lazily said_

_ "I don't want! It's n-not that I'm embarrassed or anything I just don-!"_

_"Hai, hai! You tsundere" Aomine teased_

_ "Minna" Kuroko called everyone raising his hand showing them his pawn piece _

_"You mean all of us will get picture with it!" Kise said and Kuroko only nodded _

_"Here we go!" Momoi said holding the camera. All of them smiled widely raising each of their pieces_

_** KA-CHAK!**_

_...that was the first picture they have in Momoi's camera _

* * *

><p>Unaware of it, Akashi was smiling slightly by recalling that memory, but as the realization struck him, he immediately reverted his face back to normal Not caring anymore, he didn't stop his desire to show himself to them...He knew that his father would learn about it anyway. He sent a message to Kuroko using his phone and recalling the number in the piece of paper<p>

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: XXXXX**

**Subject:**

**Good game.**

**-S.**

* * *

><p><em>"If you even caught a glimpse of them, you shall be punished" his father's voice boomed in his study room. Akashi stood there like a robot, looking at his father with a blank eyes <em>

_"You failed my expectations, you don't deserve to be called an Akashi! You're a hindrance" his father calmly said but the way he said those word is like his spitting a venom from his mouth_

_ "You will also take a lesson thrice as hard as the normal ones, no sleeping or eating until I say so" he ordered sternly. The maids and butlers around them flinched and looked at the young Akashi woth concerned eyes and was hoping for him to disagree but..._

_"I understand, father_"

* * *

><p>"It's been a while" Akashi greeted gracefully "Domo, Akashi-kun" Kuroko managed to greet him back casually, unlike his companions who are gaping at the new comer<p>

"..."

"..."

"AKASHICCHI IS THAT YOU!?" Kise shouted loudly

Akashi smirked as his crimson eyes looked at him amused "Why yes, Kise. It is indeed me"

"Oi! Oi! Where have you been?!" Aomine shouted "Ah, I've been going around here" he said casually

"Oi Akashi!" Midorima gave him a look saying 'You're father will know' he didn't know the whole story but Midorima got the gist that his father didn't know about this but the latter just smirked at him

"What is Akachin doing in here?" Murasakibara asked

"I'm hear to..." he dribble the ball that was near him after tossing away his suit and rolling up his sleeves

"... challenge you all"

* * *

><p>" that's unfair, Akashi-kun you know that I'm nothing if I don't have a light, yet you still challenge me" Kuroko said panting<p>

"S-sugoi! A-akashi-kun!" Kise said lying on the floor

"Akashi! You definitely got a lot better!" Momoi complimented

"What the hell was that, Akashi!" Aomine said after recovering

"I don't mind losing to Akachin~" Murasakibara said gulping the whole water in the bottle. Akashi won in the game, he beat them one by one first Kise, then Midorima, next is Murasakibara followed by Kuroko, who didn't last that long, and a long one on one battle with Aomine, but he did beat them fair and square.

"Akashicchi what have you been doing all this time?" Kise joked but immediately regretted it when Akashi didn't answer

Akashi smiled sadly when he saw his chauffeur getting ready to go"Well, I had a great time today, but I have to leave now" he bowed slightly before picking up his blazer on the ground

"Akashi-kun, when you returned the pieces... What did those mean?" Kuroko asked gripping the necklace behind his t-shirt

"...It's merely a compensation" he answered after a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"Tetsu, you said when Akashi lies..."<p>

"Yes, A part of what he said is truth but his hiding something" he replied telling him his observation a while ago

"Kuroko you saw it right?" Midorima said looking distant

"Yes"

"What is it Tetsu kun? Mukkun?" Momoi asked

"We need to help Akashi-kun, please!" Kuroko said bowing in front of them

"H-help him! From what? He's Akashi,he can do anything, right?" Aomine said

"That's wrong, he's just our captain, friend and Seijuro"

"But what can we help him Kurokocchi?" His saw him get something from his pocket and showed them the king piece in his hands

"...?!"

"When did you get that Tetsu!" He shouted standing from the bench

"I saw it in the ground after Akashi left"

"I'll help Akachin"

"Do you really need to ask me?" Midorima said looking away while blushing

"I'll do whatever I can to bring Akashicchi back to us!" Kise said determined

"Count me in, I guess" Aomine said

"How bout you Satsuki?"

"Of course, but I won't interfere, you guys needed to get him back or else I won't lend you any towels and waters after practices and matches" she said smiling devilishly

"Wha!?"

"...A-anyways, what is your plan?"

"We'll talk to Akashi-kun's father"

"..."

"..."

"HA?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AAh I've done it... I made a new chapter, and a cliffhanger so that means I have to finish this, (well not that I mind, I'm really psyched!) and I promise you all, dear readers, that this is not angst unlike the last time XD well thank you for the reviews and all that stuff! Please tell me what you think about this... well, chapter. Bye for now!**


	4. Unexpected Visitors

_**"We can't go back into being a teammates, and whatever happens, the sins I've committed can't be erased. In that case, it would be best to shoulder the burden of my sins and continue onward as their enemy"**_

_"... is it perhaps that you wanted to be an enemy because you don't have any choice"_ he remembered what the green head asked him in the room that time. He never have forgotten it.

_"Akashi... your answer"_Midorima asked him

Akashi plopped himself to the bed, looking at the ceiling while reminiscing. He didn't bother to remove his vest, or to change into his bed wear. He had the most fun in his life the other day, when he played with his former teammate the other day. It's been a year and he just went back from America last week. He tried his best to find his former teammates without his father knowing... and that wasn't an easy task, but seems like faith is on his side. He accidentally bumped into Kuroko. He sighed, he was about to sleep when he heard a rather, loud knocking on his door. He grunted, before opening the door while glaring at the man who dare to disturbed him from his rest, only to see a pale and shaking butler

"Seijuro-sama!" He said in a panicked voice

"Seijuro" a calm yet, authoritative voice said behind the butler

"Otou-sa-!"

_**CRASH!**_

Akashi's eyes widened as his father's fist connected on his face, blood rushes into his right cheek and a familiar metallic taste seeped to his taste buds.

"Masaomi-sama!" The maids called with a worried voice. However the said man didn't even spare a glance to them

"How dare you call me father! Tell me where have you been on the other day." He ordered. The younger Akashi hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"I apologize, father"

"Answer me" this time he said it more sternly

"I went to visit mother and went to see my friends" he answered still trying to keep his composure, because knowing his father showing a weakness to him would only add a fuel on the burning flames

'Ah, as always, I can't win against father' he thought wiping the blood on the side of his lips

"..."

"The you now is nothing but a disgrace." Masaomi's eyes narrowed looking at the latter with a disgust and a hatred look. Akashi flinch, his father's word pierced right through him, making his whole body numb.

"I... i apologize, otou-sama" he still tried his best to compose himself and he feels like any minute his eyes will look down in shame.

"How many times do I have to tell you that an Akashi must be perfect yet-!" His father massaged his temples before leaving, but not without glaring at his son. When he finally left, the maids tried to comfort their young master but the latter just closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"This is far from my expectation" Kuroko said looking at the rest of them. They planned to talk to Akashi's father since the other day but much to their surprise, all of his schedule were already booked.<p>

"So hot..." Aomine complained fanning himself with what appears to be his favorite porn mag

"Seriously? Aominecchi you're bringing that here. That's gross -ssu!" Kise said. Murasakibara was just standing on the corner in daze muttering "sweets, foods, popsicle" and so on

"Tsk. Oi, Any idea?" Aomine asked looking at Midorima who is polishing the lucky item on his hands

"Akashi's house" he simply suggested

"Chips, ice cream..."

"Midorima-kun are you suggesting that we visit Akashi-kun's house?"

"Milkshake, warabimochi..."

"Yes"

"Gummy bears, jellybeans..."

"But Midorimacchi! Akashicchi will be there, and he will know!" Kise said

"Hakuto jelly, soda..."

"...at this hour Akashi should be with Yukimaru"

"Chocolate, mochi..."

"Akashicchi has a girlfriend?!" Kise shouted

"... Yukimaru is his horse" Midorima sweatdropped

"Cupcake, smoothies..."

"What kind of a highschooler does a horse riding as their hobby" Aomine muttered

"Lollipop, taiyaki..."

"Akashi-kun does" Kuroko said

"We're already out of topic, and Murasakibara... shut it" Midorima said with an obvious vien popped on his forehead

"Ehh~~~"

"we better visit them before Akashi-kun go home"

"Let go!" Kise cheered

* * *

><p>"welcome, Midorima-sama and to your friends, How may I help you?" the head butler greeted them, bowing politely, which they returned.<p>

"We're here to talk to Akashi-san" the greenhead said

"I apologize but Seijuro-sama isn't here at the moment"

"No, not Akashi but to Masaomi-san"

"But Masaomi-sam is currently working"

"Please, we need to talk to Akashi-san" the head butler flinched a little when Kuroko speak, not noticing the boy from the start

"I-i'll check on him. Please wait here for a minute" he said gesturing the sofa to make themselves comfortable before bowing slightly then leaving the room

"Sugoi! Akashicchi's house is bigger than mine!" Kise immediately complimented when the butler left the room

"Akashi-kun really is great" Kuroko said eyeing the medals and trophies in the wall.

"oi Tetsu, what are we going to say to Akashi-san... Now that i'm thinking about it, does this mean that Akashi's father is way more scarier than Akashi?" Aomine said trying not to shiver

"It's one of my expectations but all we have to do is to convince him to at least give a freedom to Akashi-kun" Kuroko replied, thou his face shows nothing, his eyes shows determination

"Wahh, now that Aominecchi mention it i'm now scared! Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed and attempted to latch himself to the man, but he simply dodge it

"kurok-" Midorima was cut off when the huge door opened revealing the head butler... and a man that is almost the exact, but older, replica of his son. The crimson hair that is brushed neatly to the right side of his face, the cat-like eyes... but his glare is much more intense. It's like it could burn anyone, there's no hint of any other emotions, just a cold stare, and the aura surrounding the man that is almost can't be compared towards Akashi. The room is suddenly filled with heavy tension and a complete silence. It is Midorima and Kuroko who was able to get out of their trance, they bow their head as a greeting followed by the rest of them.

''Midorima-san" the man said as if asking him

"it's been a while" the green head immediately composed himself "these are my friends, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta and Murasakibara Atsushi" he said gesturing each one of them

"I'm Masaomi Akashi, I heard that you wanted to talk to me?" Masaomi said

"yes, Akashi-san. It's about Akashi-kun" Kuroko answered

"..." the room become silent. The temperature dropped dangerously when he heard his son's name

"I see, so your the other members of his former team"

"Yes, and Akashi-san we-" Kise was about to say what was inside his head when the latter shut him off

"I only have one thing to say to all of you" he said glaring dangers at all of them

"_Don't_ show your faces to him anymore" he said

Aomine clenched his hands feeling the anger bubble inside him "Akashi-san, why are you doing this to Akashi!" he unconsciously raised his voice

"Minechin" Murasakibara muttered

"Pardon?" he asked again, clearly not happy

"Wha-! Aominecchi just meant it as a joke!" Kise tried to save him

"No I did not! Akashi-san, he is your son!"Aomine

"How dare you lecture on how I raise my own son?"

"Aominecchi..." Kise muttered pleading him to stop as seeing the older man emitting a much more scary aura

Kuroko hid his balled fist in his pocket "Akashi-san, I don't mean to be rude but Akashi-kun is doing his best to please you, at least let him play basketball again"

"...no" Masaomi answered sternly "Seijuro must prioritize his study. You Midorima out of all people should understand that" he added glancing at the silent person

"Akashi-san, we know Akashi for long but we are his friends so as a friend please Akashi-san" Masaomi's eyes widened for a fraction. He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed

"I see... You're all the reason why that boy has grown to be such a soft boy... it's disgusting" They all flinched when those word came out. They did their best to conceal their anger to themselves

"Akachin isn't disgusting" Murasakibara said dangerously but seems like the shorter male wasn't affected by it. "Akachin is our captain and our friend" he defended

"..."

"Akashi-san I don't thin it's right to Akashicchi disgusting. He really is very happy when he plays basketball with us. If he's really your son you should know that Akashicchi is very tired and unhappy" Kise tried his best not to shout at the man in front of him. Choosing the right words wasn't an easy task either.

"Shut it!" Masaomi snapped "you don't know about being an Akashi. An Akashi must be perfect and Seijuro is an Akashi so it is not his freewill to choose for his own future" his said.

"Leave Seijuro Alone, or I'll destroy all of you" no one said anything but all of them felt the same thing... they were intimidated by Akashi's father. The silence resided once again as no one dared to break it. It seems like forever before an opening of the door was heard

"I'm home, otou-sam-" Akashi looked at the room, he blinked in surprise seeing his former teammates in his house. He composed himself immediately putting his confusion aside

"What a surprise. May I ask what is this all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, i know I'm late... i apologize but nyways tell me what you think, i would love to hear it from you guys. See ya!**


End file.
